terminatorfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
T-2000
The Washington-Compound Terminator 2000 series, model 105 '(Or simply T-2000) is an advanced cybernetic organism that was created by Skynet and sent back in time to kill John Connor, the leader of the human resistance. It serves as the main antagonist of ''Terminator: Carnage, and is portrayed by Matt Damon Biography Origins The T-2000 was created after Carls Jr succeeded in destroying Skynet's apparent primary base of operations and obliterated all Terminator productions. However, Skynet transferred its intelligence to an abandoned base of operations in what was left of Washington DC, where it had been secretly working on a secret advanced type of Terminator in case of extreme situations, dubbed the T-2000. Skynet animated the T-2000 with the goal of assassinating John Connor as a teenager back in 1979. He sent it back to 1979, but John Connor in the current time realized this and sent a T-800 model back in time to destroy the T-2000 and protect his younger self. Arrival The T-2000 arrived naked in Detroit 1979 and was approached by three police officers who interrogated him. The T-2000 responded by silently killing two officers bare-handed, before taking their clothes and guns for himself. He approached the surviving officer, whom he had subdued by breaking his legs. The officer tried to shoot him, but the T-2000 just picked him up and ordered him to give him the keys to his motorcycle, to which the officer nervously threw his keys at the ground. The T-2000 expressed his gratitude by breaking the man's neck and mounting the motorcycle, leaving the scene. It came across John Connor in a dark street in Detroit, where he disturbed two rival street gangs who had come close to fighting one another. He approached the two gangs, who threatened to kill him if he didn't mind his own business. The T-2000 calmly responded '''Kill me, if you dare. The gangs attacked him, but he used dual Desert Eagles to fight through the two groups, and then chased John Connor. Before he could kill the boy, the T-800 arrived between them, naked, and took the gunshots that were meant for John. Stalking John Connor The T-2000 covered his dick as the T-800 grabbed a shotgun and defended John by firing into the attacking Terminator's cover. The T-800 grabbed John and led him up to a fire escape and to the rooftops of the building. The T-2000 climbed up the fire escape and tried to chase after them, but a police helicopter arrived on the scene and opened fire on it with a machine-gun. The T-2000 was overwhelmed by the heavy gunfire and was knocked into the river, but before he landed he turned around and fired into the helicopter with his dual pistols, killing the pilots and making the helicopter crash into the road, causing a pile-up that sent two cars flying into the river. The T-2000 posed as a police officer who had been there on the scene, claiming to be caught in the crossfire between the two gangs and the two intruders. He claimed that the man who had killed three officers was killed by the helicopter, and that the other man - really the T-800 - was the real threat, having a history of child-abuse, murder and destruction of property. The police staged a man-hunt for the T-800, which the T-2000 used to his advantage by using police resources and his own predetermined knowledge of John Connor to track down probably locations and people John would approach. He arrived at John's foster parents, and posed as an officer trying to investigate John for multiple obstructions of justice and vandalism. After gathering enough information about his actual parents, his behaviour and places he was most likely to be, the T-2000 shot his foster parents in the head. He then tracked down his friends, cornering them in a bowling alley and interrogating them. A local police officer arrived in a police car and held him at gunpoint, warning him to step away from the teenagers. However, before the officer could call for backup or expose his true nature, the T-2000 simultaneously killed him and destroyed the car by picking up a Pac-Man machine and throwing it at the car, exploding it. The Asylum Massacre He then proceeded to hunt down Sarah Connor at the asylum she was being held at. He passed through the security and was about to find her cell, when the T-800 threw a kitchen knife into his leg, holding him back, while John went to save his mother. The T-2000 called for backup, resulting in a circle of police squadrons to encircle the asylum, sending troops into the asylum to kill the T-800. The T-2000 took part in a fierce gun battle between Sarah, John and the T-800 versus the police and the T-2000. However, when the T-800 shot him in the head and he survived, the police officers panicked and shot at him. The T-2000 gunned down the police officers, whilst enduring the shots fired by the Connors and the other Terminator. After killing the officers, he turned his attention to his true target and chased them out of the Asylum. Motorcycle Sex They escaped on a motorcycle and sidecar - The T-800 taking the bike with Sarah sitting with her back to him, John in the sidecar. The T-2000 lost his clothes in the fire, and so took a leather duster, khaki trousers and red top as a replacement, but he regained his pistols. He walked out of the asylum, where the chief of police tried to attack him with a baton, just as reinforcements arrived on motorcycles. He broke the chief's arm then threw him at the lead motorcyclist, all with one hand, causing a domino effect that resulted in a stream of fire. The T-2000 coolly walked towards his motorcycle and mounted it, pursuing the T-800. He chased them through the streets of Detroit, whilst police officers tried to regroup and go after them. The T-2000 chased them to a military base, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake and wiping out most of Detroit's police. However, the T-800 shot a grenade at it, but it missed and struck the motorbike, throwing the T-2000 off. The T-2000 recovered by combat-rolling and firing at the sidecar. He disconnected the sidecar, sending John crashing into an electric fence, which John avoided by leaping out of the sidecar. The T-2000 ran after them, forcing them to break into the army base. The general of the base interrogated them, but halfway through the interview the T-2000 shot him from a security tower with his pistol. The T-800 used his grenade-launcher to destroy the tower, but the T-2000 survived and went after them. Destroying Booty The complex went into lockdown, and the T-2000 cornered them in the armoury, where he and the T-800 engaged in a gun battle which progressed through the base. When they arrived at the hangar for the tanks and jeeps, the two of them continue trading gunfire until John and Sarah drop a tank on top of the T-2000, apparently crushing him. However, the T-2000 survives. The trio attempt to go into hiding via a private aeroplane, but the T-2000 poses as the copilot. When the plane is over the ocean, the T-2000 reveals itself and murders the pilot, before ambushing Connor. He tries to brutally strangle the boy and nearly kills him, but the T-800 intervenes, freeing John and ordering Sarah to keep them flying, but the T-2000 uses his last bullet to shoot her in the stomach, wounding her and making her attempts at flying the plane more difficult and interrupted. The T-2000 and T-800 engaged in a brutal fist fight through the plane, snapping several chairs and tables, using items in the kitchen as melee weapons and shattering several windows, making the fight more intense and forcing John to cling on to an overhanging shelf. The T-2000 gains the upper hand eventually, but the T-800 breaks his opponent's neck, flooring him. The T-2000 remains activated, though, but unable to fight any longer. The T-800 retrieves a parachute, before gathering John and Sarah near the aeroplane door, turning back to the T-2000 and remarking Have a safe flight, before jumping out of the plane and parachuting into the water to safety. The T-2000 crawls towards the captain's cabin and sees that he is heading for a rocky island. Before the plane crashes, the T-2000 calmly mutters Drat! before being obliterated in a brutal explosion as the plane crashes. Category:Terminators Category:Male Terminators